


you’d learned from movies how love ought to be

by soliloqiy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: !!, Baking, Comfort, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Struggling, also no proofread lmao, enjoy!!, just some fluffy drabbles:), no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloqiy/pseuds/soliloqiy
Summary: Tommy might have taken a small trip, but at least Sam was there to comfort him this time!!a.k.a. some awesamdad fluff that I forgot I wanted to write so I posted it a little latetitle from last words of a shooting star, by mitski!! :D
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 282





	you’d learned from movies how love ought to be

Everything was too loud, too much, it hurt it hurt it hurt i _ t hurt it hurt make it stop please please make it all stop too much too much n _ **_O—_ **

“Toms? You with me buddy?”

What was that voice? 

It sounded……

familiar?

  
  
  


Quackity? ( _ no he hurt he hur _ **_t he hurt me hurt hur t hu rt—-)_ **

No, Quackity was working on building New Las Vegas.

  
  


Technoblade then? ( _ remember he betrayed you he hurt you betray betray you betrayed him w _ **_eak failure weak weak no no no no no—)_ **

Nope, Techno’s busy helping Ranboo with his memories.

  
  


C-could it be Phil? He does awfully miss Phil, why hasn’t he seen him in a while— ( _ he left he left he doesn’t care about you not his s _ **_on not his son useless forgotten)_ **

Nah, Phil’s been grinding for levels recently and hanging out with Techno and Ranboo. 

( _ he forgot about you.) _

  
  
  


Then who could it be? That was everyone who still cared about him ( _ do t _ **_hey really-)_ **

  
  
  


“Tommy? Are you okay?

  
  
  


Wait….. he knew that voice. It belonged to a certain creeper hybrid named-

  
  


“Sam!”

  
  
  


“Yeah bud, I’m right here. You with me?”

  
  


His distinctive dark green checkered mask slowly faded into view as he opened his eyes, along with his raggedy surroundings.

  
  


“Where am I, Sam? What happened?”

  
  


The man in question chuckled a little, adjusting his position from where he was crouched next to Tommy.

  
  


“We’re right out front of your hotel, you faded out for a second there and I got a little worried. Are you okay?”

Sam stepped a little closer, and whilst his eyes were covered, worry emanated off the man. 

  
  


“Hm? Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine, no need to worry! Must’ve just taken a bit of a stumble, you know what I mean, amirite amirite?” Tommy crowed, leaning over onto one knee to pull himself up from the hard ground.

  
  


“No, Tommy. You tripped, and then you fell, and then you wouldn’t respond to me. It took me 5 minutes to bring you back to me, that's not normal. Are you sure you’re okay?”

  
  


“Whatttttt,” he said, dragging the syllable out into a drawl, “don’t tell me you’re worried for little ol’ me!! I’ll be fine, I’m always fine-“

A voice interrupted his thoughtless rambling

“Tommy…… you know it’s okay to need help, right? I’m here for you, if you ever need absolutely anything, I’ll be here. You can trust me, okay?”

The creeper lifted his mask up for a second and gazed straight at the boy.

“You’ve been through a lot, and it’s okay to not be okay. No-one expects you to be perfect 24/7, you’re human. Just— we care about you Toms, don’t forget that.”

  
  


With that piece said, he stood up from where he was crouched and offered a hand to the boy. Tommy pulled himself until he stood head-to-Sam’s-shoulder (look, it wasn’t his fault the hybrid was so freaking enormous. I mean, 6’8”?? That’s just outright ridiculous, plain unfair ( _ Wilbur was tall too—) _ )

“So, whadya’ wanna do now Big Man? We could go mining, building, whatever you’re feeling like. Oooooo, we could go say hi to that green bitch, flex on Dream he’s stuck in prison, eyyy?” 

Jeering, Tommy crowed out a sharp laugh to hide his unease at the thought of seeing the admin again.

Sam hesitantly spoke up, unknowingly interrupting his spiral. He only had one shot at this, and it had to be perfect.

“Tommy…… I don’t think you should visit Dream for a bit. I believe that it’s detrimental to your health, and as Warden of the prison, I reserve the right to deny access. Actually, I was thinking maybe we should bake something? I’ve heard it relieves stress and… well…. I think you might need something a little calming to take your mind off of all this for a while.”

  
  


_ Why is Sam acting as if he cares? Tommy’s not good for anything, why’s Sam acting like he’s worried for him? Is he going to betray Tommy? Or maybe…. just maybe…. this might be his one shot to have a dad— _

“Awww, look at you getting all sappy over me Big S,” Tommy laughed, “I can take care of myself bitch! TommyInnit does whatever the fuck he wants, none of that pansy baking shit.”

“Please? For me”

All the air seemed to deflate out of the boy at once, his fire drained to mere coals and ashes.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Just because you wanted to, are we clear here?? Big men like me don’t care about that, but if you do, I guess I'll help you and shit..” Tommy huffed in fake outrage, stomping over to where Sam’s base was hidden in the mountain.

“Of course that’s why, of course.” His smirk could be heard through his mask as he loped over to where the teen was still angrily marching forward.

  
  
  


…..

  
  
  
  
  


“By the way, how do you even know where I live?”

  
  


“Don’t worry about it Big Man, don’t worry about it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhh hi!!! I don’t know if anyone’s gonna read this but hi!! This was my first time writing a story/ fic, so its not great ahaha. thank you so much for reading though!! Also sorry it’s so short and kinda weird, I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to write so I kinda just ended it😅 I really hope you enjoyed, this was super fun to write (if a little stressful lmao)
> 
> (Also I didn’t proofread it AT ALL so its a little scuffed :’D


End file.
